The gaming machine manufacturing industry provides a variety of gaming machines for the amusement of gambling players. An exemplary gaming machine is a slot machine. A slot machine is an electro-mechanical game wherein a random number generator determines the outcome of a gambling game, and this, coupled with the betting decisions of a player, results in a specific payout. Slot machines are usually found in casinos or other more informal gaming establishments. The subject invention is a form of slot machine, designed for use in a physical or virtual casino environment, which provides players an environment in which to play for cash, either against the casino and/or each other in a regulated manner, in a fashion mimicking video entertainment games which are popular today (such as those executing on a PlayStation® or Xbox® and including multi-player and massively multi-player games played over the internet).